Pour toi
by tile
Summary: Sa vie n'était qu'un fragile équilibre, Howard Stark le savait et cet équilibre se briserait un jour. Seulement jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait sa famille qui en payerait le prix. Tout ça à cause de la folie d'un seul individu.


**Chapitre 1**

C'était un meeting, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, rencontrer les représentants de la classe supérieure américaine. Tout nouvel industriel, entrepreneur, homme d'affaire qui débutait dans ce genre de métier ne pouvait manquer ce genre de rencontre avec les plus grands et les plus riches. Essayer d'obtenir des contrats, des partenariats, de nouveaux actionnaires pour sa nouvelle entreprise, société, … et surtout essayer de gagner sa place parmi ces gens à part.

Il avait connu tout ça à une époque mais il pouvait compter son génie et surtout sur son charisme naturel. Il s'était rapidement imposé parmi eux pour devenir l'un des hommes les envié, respecté et surtout l'un des plus craints et les plus influant. Certes il y avait eu des mauvais moments où sa réputation en avait pris un coup mais il avait toujours su se relever et écraser ceux qui voulaient le nuire. Aujourd'hui il était l'un des hommes que les nouveaux venus demandaient le plus. Avoir une alliance avec son entreprise ou même un contrat vous assurerait immédiatement l'attention des autres et en particulier des médiats. Ce n'était pas pour rien après tout il accordait rarement son attention et en particulier sa confiance aux autres.

Howard Stark avait tout pour être heureux. Une vie réussie, une fortune immense, un génie rarement inégalé, une femme superbe et surtout un enfant qui arriverait bientôt. Cette information avait eu comme résultat une tempête médiatique : « Le génie Howard Stark bientôt père » « Le nouveau-né aura-t-il le génie de son père ? » « Pourquoi Stark a-t-il attendu aussi longtemps pour avoir un enfant ? » « L'âge de Maria Stark est-il un risque pour le bébé ? »

Howard savait que cela allait arriver. Son enfant n'était même pas encore né que déjà tout le monde était après lui. Après sa naissance il ferait en sorte de limiter l'accès de la presse auprès de sa famille. Howard avait hâte de pouvoir enfin tenir son enfant dans ses bras. Seulement au fond de lui il se demandait s'il serait un bon père. Il n'avait pas vraiment de modèle auquel se référer, son propre père ayant été un enfoiré avec lui.

Il était occupé de se resservir un verre quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Monsieur Stark ?

Howard se retourna pour découvrir un homme en face de lui. Il était élégamment vêtu d'un costume noir qui avait l'air aussi couteux que le sien. L'homme était jeune, il avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine, il commençait sûrement dans le milieu. Il avait des cheveux blond brillant, de grands yeux bleu pâle, un visage parfait sur tous les angles. Il était beau c'était indéniable. Cela lui sera utile lors de ce type de rencontre. Seulement quelque chose chez cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Howard avait envie de s'éloigner de cet homme le plus loin possible mais il était un Stark et il ne recule devant personne. Howard afficha un faux sourire, celui qu'il utilisait pour la presse.

-Bonjour mon garçon que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'être aimable.

Peut importe ce qu'il allait demander Howard savait déjà que la réponse serait non. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance dès le premier regard. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme ce qui faillit faire reculer Howard mais il réprima l'envie de s'éloigner et garda son sourire affiché.

-Monsieur Stark, tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je vous ai toujours admiré en particulier votre génie. Vous êtes sûrement l'un des hommes les plus intelligent de ce siècle.

-Je te remercie jeune homme. Ce genre de compliment fait toujours plaisir à entendre, répondit Howard dont le malaise ne faisait qu'augmenter.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez certainement entendu ce genre de compliment des milliers de fois mais c'est la vérité vous savez. Cette intelligence qui est la votre est remarquable. Je suis certain que si vous faisiez autre chose que des armes, vous illumineriez le monde en ouvrant une nouvelle aire pour l'humanité.

\- « Il s'emballe rapidement » pensa Howard. Il venait de tomber sur un anti-arme. En tant que fabricant de celles-ci, Howard était perçu comme le diable incarné par la partie de la population qui était contre elles mais Howard savait qu'il était méprisé par beaucoup et pas seulement par les hippies, les communistes et les anti-armes. Pas mal de gens pensaient qu'il devrait utiliser son intelligence pour trouver un moyen d'améliorer le monde et surtout résoudre les conflits en lieu d'aider ceux-ci.

-Monsieur Stark je suis ici justement pour vous y aider, continua le blond.

-Ecoute mon garçon, tenta de répondre Howard

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Gabriel monsieur. Vous savez si nous nous unissons nous pourrions construire un nouveau monde. Un monde parfais. Vous et moi, ensemble, au sommet de ce monde. Nous serions accueillis en sauveur. C'est ce que nous sommes monsieur Stark, des sauveurs. Ceux de l'humanité.

-Tu es fou, s'exclama Howard. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans quoi que ce soit.

Le sourire de Gabriel que n'avait pas bouger depuis diminua un peu avant de prendre une allure plus sombre. Cette fois Howard recula vraiment.

-Monsieur Stark, vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous êtes un sauveur comme moi. Vous êtes né pour apporter une nouvelle ère. C'est votre destin tout comme le mien, moi, je l'ai déjà accepté.

Howard ne savait pas quoi répondre, cet homme avait définitivement un problème et il ne voulait pas être lié de quelque façon que se soit avec lui. En plus d'être très probablement fou, Gabriel était dangereux. Le sourire affiché ne faisait que renforcer cela. Howard devait prévenir la sécurité.

-Cela est inutile Monsieur Stark, signala Gabriel comme s'il savait précisément à quoi pensait Howard. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir une certaine influence dans cette pièce. Tout cela peut vite se terminer, j'ai juste besoin d'une réponse.

Howard dégluti mais essaya de ne pas paniquer et voulut retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Calmé, il rassembla son courage pour lui donner une réponse forte.

-Comme je l'ai dit la réponse est non. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir devant moi et je m'en fous de savoir si vous êtes le sauveur de la Terre ou autre connerie du genre. Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi sinon je peux vous assurer que ce sourire ne fera pas long feu. J'ai l'habitude de mettre des hommes influents à genoux.

Howard n'attendit pas que Gabriel réponde et parti loin de lui. Il se dépêcha de quitter la fête et de rejoindre Jarvis pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne fit pas attention aux personnes qui essayèrent de l'aborder, il avait eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui.

Gabriel regarda Howard partir toujours aussi souriant.

-J'espérait au moins que nous pourrions régler cela de manière non-violente monsieur Stark, soupira-t-il. Enfin au moins je vous aurais laissé le choix.

Il parti également après tout il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Maria fut emmenée à l'hôpital. Elle perdait les eaux, le bébé allait bientôt arriver. Howard attendait dans le couloir depuis des heures, le bébé avait du mal à venir. Il espérait que son enfant n'aurait pas de problème car même si sa femme était plus jeune que lui, elle était quand-même à un âge où il était dangereux d'avoir un bébé. Maria en voulait un depuis des années mais Howard avait toujours refusé, il ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt. Un jour, il avait fini par céder.

Après une attente interminable, des cris de bébé se firent entendre depuis la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Maria. Howard se leva rapidement et souria, son enfant était né. Après long moment qui ressemblait à une éternité, le docteur ouvra la porte et entra dans le couloir.

-Alors docteur ? demanda Howard.

-L'accouchement a été long et difficile pour votre femme. Nous avons dû lui laisser de l'espace pour respirer mais elle va bien. Quand au bébé il a l'air en bonne santé mais il faudra que l'on effectue des examens pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai rien de grave. Vous comprenez avec l'âge de votre femme c'est une mesure de prudence.

-Je peux les voir ? demanda Howard.

Le docteur souria.

-Bien sûr monsieur Stark. Félicitation pour votre fils, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Howard entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il vit directement sa femme allongée dans le lit tenant dans ses bras leur enfant. Maria Stark le regardait avec plein d'amour pendant qu'elle le berçait tendrement. Howard s'approcha doucement enfin de mieux voir son fils. Il était là, en train de dormir tranquillement dans l'étreinte de sa mère, couvert d'un drap blanc. Le moment était magique et Howard souria de bonheur.

Maria aperçu son mari et lui fit signe de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté d'eux.

-Je peux le tenir ?

Sa femme laissa échapper un doux rire et lui tendit délicatement son enfant. Howard le récupéra en douceur et il examina son fils. Une petite chose fragile avec une mini touffe de cheveux foncé.

-Il est magnifique Maria, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa femme. Tu as fait du bon travail.

-C'était difficile mais ça en valait la peine, répondit-elle en caressant la petite main de son fils. As-tu une idée de comment l'appeler ?

Howard réfléchit un instant et un prénom lui vint en tête.

-Pourquoi pas Anthony ? Anthony Edward ?

-Anthony Edward Stark ? Ça me plaît, dit-elle avant de prendre une mine beaucoup plus sérieuse. Howard je sais que la paternité te fait peur mais ensemble on va y arriver. Je suis sûre que tu peux être un bon père.

Howard regarda sa femme qui lui souriait avant de revenir à son fils. Il pourrait y arriver. Il devait y arriver pour sa femme, pour son fils.

\- « Je te promet de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux et en sécurité Anthony. Je te le promets mon fils. »

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre les gens j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Comme je travaille sur une histoire où Howard est un véritable enfoiré je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant d'en écrire une où il est un bon père mais surprotecteur envers Tony.**

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes et pour le chapitre un peu long mais il est censé servir d'intro. **

**Cette histoire est dans la catégorie avengers même si au début je vais beaucoup me concentrer sur Tony et Howard ne vous inquiétez pas ils seront bien là.**


End file.
